Five minutes to midnight
by I'm a bitch in disguise
Summary: Lelouch is the prince of Britannia, Suzaku is the son of the emperor of japan. What will happen when these two unexpectedly catch a glipse of each other at the royal ball?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my name is Mikadori135, thanx for reading _

_Rating- __**M **__(not until later chapters though)_

_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**__ own Code Geass at all!_

_Plot Bunny: Tatsumi_

**Five minutes to midnight!**

_ Chapter One: Undesired guests_

_Lelouch had been staring out the window into the soaking rain, watching as droplets of water streamed down his windowpane. Pools of water sloshed against his window as if wanting refuge into his home. Lelouch heaved a sigh, his chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. He was upset and the poor weather didn't help, he was fond of the rain how it would seem to wash away the sins one has committed, but to him it only caused him to be sick. Well Lelouch was prone to sickness and he wouldn't be allowed to go out and enjoy the rain like most would, he'd have to sit inside and watch silently. Lelouch was fascinated with the cool, wet liquid, though it served him wrong to be so. He often dreamed that he was walking down the quiet streets of his country and the cool liquid would fall silently upon the green soil, and into his ebony lock, washing away the sickness he felt inside._

_Lelouch was enjoying the quiet of his confined room, when a light rapping served upon his door. Lelouch had released a small sigh, while removing himself from the soft red velvet window seat. Striding effortlessly across the room reaching the giant double pallid doors, Lelouch took one final glance at the world beyond his restricted life. Opening the door slowly, Lelouch peered outward where he was greeted by a smiling Nunnally. Lelouch's lips curved upwards into a pleasing smile that rarely appeared on his face, it was Nunnally that could make him smile like this, only her._

_Nunnally had asked Lelouch to join her in the dining room for some tea, which Lelouch happily complied. They began down the wide corridor, passing portraits of their deceased family line, lined in golden frames. Lelouch tried not to look directly at the portraits because they made him feel scrutinized and nauseous._

_Lelouch walked beside his beloved sister, he thought about Nunnally's happiness constantly, and did anything for her well-being. Lelouch loved his sister dearly and it was his goal to see to it that she was never unhappy. Whilst in the middle of his thoughts Lelouch did not notice when they had reached their destination. It was Nunnally's soft grasp upon his wrist that had brought him from his thoughts; usually this would serve to irritate him if it was not for it being Nunnally. He looked down at Nunnally her eyes searching his, "We have reached the dining room, Lelouch". Nunnally's voice soft and innocent as always, which had brought another smile upon Lelouch's lips, "So it would seem we have." Lelouch opened the gold rimmed doors leading to the dining__ room__ while deeply bowing, his hand placed on his heart before Nunnally. "After you, fair young maiden."_

_Nunnally had released a soft laugh, and clutched at the edges of her deep crimson laced over dress, curtsying. "Thank you, sir." Nunnally walked into the dining room, followed by Lelouch. The room was empty; the center table covered with a thick silver cloth, snow-white candles sitting in gold handles, a tea set centered between two woven fruit baskets. Lelouch pulled out the chair for Nunnally and sat down in one himself. They had begun in civil conversation, enjoying their tea while having thin slices of Macintosh apples._

"_Lelouch will you be attending the annual spring equinox ball tonight?" Nunnally asked while staring deeply into Lelouch's amethyst eyes searching for an answer when he did not respond immediately. Lelouch had stiffened slightly unnoticed by Nunnally, Lelouch had never been one to attend to such events but he had been expected to since he was the prince. "I do suppose it will be expected of me to attend," Lelouch stated bluntly. Nunnally nodded slightly at this, "But do you wish to attend Lelouch?" It was clear that he had no interest in the evenings affair's tonight, and he had never wanted to willingly go._

"_Yes, I think it would be nice to greet and enjoy the company of complete strangers. I even hear their will be the emperor of Japan, and his son." Seeing Nunnally's face f__a__ll and she looked sad__dened__, Lelouch felt bad, "I'm sorry it's just that I'm not socially active, and this event will only serve as an embarrassment upon my dignity". Nunnally considered this and her face became the bright and happy lite up one Lelouch was used to. "There will be people there that you do know Lelouch, Rivalz will be attending. And also, I will be attending and I do implore you to stay beside me." Lelouch's smile returned and he shook his head lightly, "But I do not wish to scare off any men that would request a dance from you." Though Lelouch said this he did not mean it, he did not wish for any man to take his sister from him. "Don't be silly Lelouch, I doubt you will scare them, and Milly will be beside me as well." Lelouch did not like this; Milly draws in the attention of every girl or guy in a room, he did not like this idea, not at all._

_XXXXxxxXXXX_

_Lelouch was in his room dressing for the night's events, he did not want to attend, he would much rather watch the night sky through his window. The downpour had ceased its rain sometime into the afternoon. Since the ball was held at his parent's mansion, the guests would be arriving shortly. They did this each year, his parents; they threw the most elegant balls and dinner parties. Important people would always attend bringing with them their children, and bragging about their child's achievements or their own. His parents always made sure all their children were attending, unless they were stricken ill. Him being the prince, he was obligated to attend these social events each time his parent's decided to have guests over._

_Lelouch looked himself over in the mirror, adjusting his gray silk tie around his neck. He was in a black tuxedo, a purple dress shirt and black polished dress shoes. His hair perfectly lying against his face, contrasting against his fair complexion. He fixed his cuff links once again, before turning toward the large doors, leading into his bedroom._

_Lelouch was beginning to descend down the steps when the first few guests started to pool through the large main doors. Nunnally was waiting patiently at the bottom of the marble staircase, her hand resting gently on the granite banister. Once Lelouch reached the main floor, he saw familiar face__s__ in a crowd of greeting, smiling people. He bowed and greeted Nunnally before taking his hand in hers and led her over __to __the swarm of people. For the royal family this was expected, they were to walk up to random guests and make conversation or at least a proper greeting. This was how it usually went, greeting, conversation, some much rather annoying dances with random women. This was now Lelouch's routine, there was no fun for him._

_Lelouch had been finally allowed to rest, when the seventh song they played that night__,__the song __came and went and no one had asked him to dance. The eighth song was beginning to play, and again no one stepped up to him, which was fine because he did not even want to dance. He was about __to __lean against the back of the chair when a girl in a scarlet gown approached him. He inwardly sighed before he waited until she stopped in front of him._

_Her expression was blank and she seemed disinterested, Lelouch had a good look at the girl now. Her dress was indeed a gorgeous scarlet, sleeveless, it hugged to the chest that she had yet to fully develop. The dress was encrusted with small diamonds; the dress had the girl's upper body fully distinguished, curving with her hips and flowing freely past that point on down toward her black five-inch pumps. Her hair was a lush jade falling across her body slightly curling at the tips stopping at the small of her back. Around her neck was a ruby encrusted gold pendant, matching those of the earrings she wore._

_Lelouch stood from his seated position, "Would you like to dance?" Lelouch asked not really all that interested, her expression didn't change all she did was take Lelouch's outstretched hand in hers and led him to the floor. Lelouch was surprised at being handled so easily but enjoyed the softness of her skin over his own. Once they reached the center of the floor, the girl turned back to Lelouch and laid her hand gently on Lelouch's right shoulder blade. While Lelouch had positioned his hand on the girls' __waist__, the girl took the liberty in leading the dance. The song wasn't slow in fact it was fast, and Lelouch was confused as to how he ended up following the girls lead._

_Though it was not the matter, and they did not recognize when everyone had turned their attention to the two of them and stopped their dancing. Lelouch was trying to gain the upper hand on the dance but the girl was always a step ahead. Lelouch and the girl had attracted the attention from everyone because; they had glided across the floor with grace and measured strides. Lelouch was not enjoying being treated as the girl in the dance and was determined to regain the leading position, which turned the dance into a game in which both had to match the other's moves. When one dipped the other had to follow, Lelouch had twirled the girl and had finally regained the upper position. The girl smirked and pressed their bodies closer together, following Lelouch as he lead them around the floor. The song had begun to slow signaling it was ending but they didn't register that, they kept up their haste pace, and enjoyed their little game, where Lelouch would repeatedly have to regain the lead position. Both were becoming tired and they slowed their movements, Lelouch taking the time to take back the lead and end the dance by dipping the young girl. He brought her down his hand pressed firmly against her back, letting go of one of her hands when she was brought back on her feet. She spun outward twirling back into Lelouch's arms, and smiling when they stopped their 'game'. Everyone around them had burst into a loud applause, they finally realizin__g__ the situation._

_They both had stepped back from each other, looking at the surrounding crowd around them. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch introduced himself bowing slightly._

_The girl looked at him and let a smile stretch across her lips, "I know." She had stated simply and turned around suddenly and left Lelouch watching her leave._

"_I didn't get your name," Lelouch called after her. He saw her turn around a pompous smirk on her face__…_

"_I didn't give it, Mr. Lamperouge"._

_Lelouch couldn't help but smile at the challenge, leaving in the opposite direction. Everyone had resumed dancing and Lelouch made his way up the stairs, when a hand caught his wrist. He was about to turn around and snap at the person, when he saw it was Nunnally. "Brother, where are you going?" Lelouch sighed, he knew he couldn't just leave without getting caught, but he had to try._

"_I was going to turn in for the night, if you could, would you tell mother and father that I'm am not feeling well?" Lelouch prayed that he hadn't needed to stay any longer. Nunnally nodded silently and kissed Lelouch gently on the cheek, before setting off to find their mother and father. Lelouch descended the steps once again and successfully made it to his room without another interruption._

_He slipped silently into his room, the room darkened with shadows of the swaying trees outside. Lelouch took no time in removing his formal wear and discarded __them __into a lone basket, and then he sought his night clothes. Lelouch had left to his own private bathroom, turning the water to full heat; Lelouch set his clothes on a hanger and hung them on a rack then step__ped__ into the shower. He let the warm liquid fall over his body while he cleaned himself, his hair sticking to his head as he rinsed the conditioner out. Lelouch spent a good hour washing himself clean; stepping out Lelouch wrapped a towel around his lower region. Occupying another with his hair once that was done Lelouch began pulling himself into a pair of black underwear after releasing the towel. Lelouch had pulled an overly large shirt over his head, setting the towels into a clothes basket. Then leaving to go to his bed in the main part of his room, Lelouch stopped in front of the window. Euph__emia__ was dancing outside on the cobble stone with a tall boy; Lelouch couldn't tell who it had been. His hair a gentle caramel that swept up into soft curls, that looked so smooth and velvety. The boy spun Euph__e__mia around and then Lelouch was able to see the boy's face in the dim light of the moon. His skin kissed by the sun, his cheekbones high and defined against his face, his honey eyelashes brushing against his cheek as they closed softly. Lelouch was entranced as the boy opened his eyes revealing dazzling emerald orbs._

_Lelouch couldn't help but stare as he led Euph__e__mia around, his eyes laughed as the dance was cut short by Euphormia stepping on his foot accidently. They were pulled back together in another dance, the boy's face bright with a smile. Lelouch watched intently as the boy glided around effortlessly. The boy twirled Euph__e__mia to where she was turned __away from __Lelouch; the boy caught sight of Lelouch watching through the window, and ceased his movements. The boy was looking directly at Lelouch now, Lelouch felt his face get hot and he swiftly disappeared into the darkness of his room._

_**Me: I don't not know how well I did…**_

_**Voice: oh hush, you did fine**_

_**Me: really?**_

_**Voice: I am not a person to just say things, now am I?**_

_**Me: …Yes, Yes you are!**_

_**Voice: that's beside the point, how did we get on this subject anyway?**_

_**Me: …Ugh, how should I know you evil demon from HELL!**_

_**Voice: …I am truly saddened you feel that way( wipes away fake tears)**_

_**Voice: Thank you for reading, please review! It would really help her improve o-**_

_**Me: I thought you said I did fine! LIAR(evil voice)**_

_**Voice:…(ignore)**_

_**Me: Chapter two-Waiting in the rain**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello this is Mikadori 135 and I am super very sorry for not posting another chapter. There are reasons pertaining to my internet connection and moving circumstances, but anyway I know you may be a little upset and I get that but I will try to post another chapter soon for both my stories. I don't know when but I will and school is starting soon so my already jacked up schedule will be even wackier. I do love you all though and thanks for the reviews I didn't even know I had, Love you a lot. Thanks for complimenting on my style oh and I am a blossoming author so… you know. I'm in high school though so I have to wait a while. Though when I do go into college I am moving to Japan, YEAH!_

_Respective criticism is allowed, and if you have anything you would like to happen in the story PM me okay, Bye. _

_ Love, Mikadori135_

_ Ps: Would someone tell me how fanfiction works, like updating reviews things like that? I am knew and hopelessly clueless._


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting in the rain: Part one

_**This is the first part of 'Waiting in the rain' chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did though!**_

_**Pairings: Suzaku x Lelouch**_

_**Plot Bunny: Tatsumi…unExpected guest**_

_**Rating: M (In later chapters)**_

_**Warnings: this will be eventually a YAOI Don't like don't read, **_

_**Five minutes to midnight**_

_Chapter two: Waiting in the rain__: Part One_

_Suzaku's P.o.v._

_In a rather secluded place where the trees loomed over the earth casting the rich soil into light shadows, which could encase someone who would dare to peacefully lie there into a cool refreshing shade. A crystal clear stream ran through the secluded clearing, growing willow stretched along its perimeter. In the clearing a garden of wildflowers was in bloom a safe distance away from the beautiful cerulean stream. In all the trees guarded the peaceful clearing, as if it a place of great worship. At the far left end of the clearing an arc curved, the gnarled branches of the trees creating an entrance to the passive wooded area. Acting as the only entrance inside the clearing. _

_Allowing entrance to only one person, a person with the purity as a newly born infant. It was so, by chance that this person came across the clearing. The boy that had found the clearing had kept its secret to himself as if not wanting to let impure souls into the sacred place he had discovered. _

_The boy often came to the clearing in the early mornings of dawn, before the sun had risen from its much needed rest. He would watch as the sun cast an enchanting glow on the streams surface, the light colors staining his iris. _

_If anyone who would have happened to stumble upon the charming clearing and watched as the boy observed the sunrise, they would have the thought of an angelic being bathing in the golden rays of the sun. The boy was gazing into the sky as if that was where all his worries would cease. Though he knew this not possible and if it not for his troubles he would cease to see the point in his life without them, because they had made him work hard to achieve success. _

_The boy had been doing this since he was a child himself, he had been visiting the clearing each morning since he found said place at the early age of six. The boy now was at an adolescent age, and was still continuing his visiting's in the mornings and when he was faced a deep thought he had been trying to unravel in his head. _

_ The boy was charismatic in himself; he had soft tan sun-kissed skin, caramel locks that wafted in lenient curls, and dazzling emerald eyes. He had a lean and solid figure, which housed his toned body. His body was created by long hours of training and katana practice. He was in fact the son of a well-respected emperor, he his fathers' sole benefactor, his mother was deceased she had passed away not too long after the birth of her one and only son 'Suzaku'. _

_Suzaku had grown up to be a responsible and faithful companion. Looking out towards the sky one last time Suzaku released a rather breathy sigh. He stood from his crossed position on the soft green earth, his gaze averted to the trickling stream. Though the clearing seemed to only have one way ward in, the stream exited from two different positions, positions that were closed off from Suzaku. _

_It isn't like Suzaku had not tried to explore the hidden canals of the streams; it would have seemed that they had crept underneath a small opening beneath low crouching trees, which had forbidden him to pass. _

_Suzaku sighed at the thought, as he began to make his way back to the shrine to prepare for his father's arrival. It was presently 7:07am, and Suzaku's trip to the secret clearing in the woods was uneventful, he had not made progress on the thoughts circling in his mind. He felt with-drawn and slightly annoyed, but he quickly shook his head to rid the thoughts. His father would be arriving at the shrine within the time period of 12:00pm. Suzaku planned to return to his schedule as it would seem to be his everyday routine. _

_5:00 am- Wake up_

_5:15 am- Wash-up_

_5:36 am- Heading down to the clearing (anything during this time is not to be discussed unless necessary)_

_7:07 am- Head back to the shrine (takes fifty- three minutes to get back to the shrine without the exception of running)_

_8:00 am- Practice positions with katana_

_8:50 am- Start self-defense practice_

_9:20 am- Shower_

_10:00 am- Make breakfast _

_10:38 am- Eat (depends on what he is eating)_

_Suzaku's schedule was not hectic in the least and he didn't complain when he had to do it, it was just what he had to do so he did. Every day was like this with the exception of any upcoming events that would have to cut in with his schedule. _

_Suzaku's mind began to drift back to the decision he had to make; it wasn't hard really to decide. He himself just needed a reason not to accept, though nothing stood out to him, it wasn't like he had many skills to begin with and there really wasn't anything else for him to do. It was obvious what the decision would be but before he could solidly agree he had to discuss the matter with his father. Suzaku had not thought his father would be objective the decision he would soon make, but his father might also be distressed by the news._

_Suzaku also knew that his father's coming was not out of Suzaku's doing, he had planned to talk with his son about certain matters. _

_And soon the time was approaching and with it grew Suzaku's anxiety, about how the discussion would come along. He hadn't a doubt that his father would be upset with him; really there wasn't a reason to be. But what really disturbed Suzaku was his father's abrupt meeting, really his father was a busy man and he hadn't bothered with his son unless he needed to. _

_Though knowing this it did not make Suzaku think his father did not care for him, he simply had to look after a country, and for that Suzaku could wait for his father's attention._

_By the time Suzaku knew it was edging along the time his father to be arriving, and he hadn't mentally prepared himself for what was to come. And he hadn't had time either because he had soon heard the galloping of pure breed horses. And knew instantly it was his father, his father had honored samurai and their loyalty for those around them and their country. So his father thought of copying their style of riding horses, and that is how he would always get around, of course accompanied by guards and such things also on horseback._

_His father owned a deep red horse named 'Eros' it was French, or Greek he thought. He walked out of the shrine to stand at the front to greet his father, he saw in the distance a cloud of dust before his father appeared through it like an old time western movie._

_As his father pulled back on the reigns, his horse came to a screeching stop raising its hooves and kicking the air. Suzaku smiled at his father and greeted him by bowing deeply._

"_Hello father, it's a pleasure. What have brought you here today; I know you are very busy?" Suzaku asked rising from his bow, and looking at his father warmly. He watched as the other came down from his horse followed by many guards as well. _

"_Good afternoon son, how is you've been?" his voice was deep and smooth, calm and collected but authoritive. Something Suzaku only wished to gain in his life as he grows older, but for now he was partially content._

"_Fine father, would you like some tea?" Suzaku smiled although his latter question had not been answered it did not worry him, he would find out later. His father gave a slight nod in response and followed after his retreating son, his guards standing outside. _

_As they settled down drinking slightly steaming herbal tea, they felt a companionable silence engulf the room. Suzaku sat silently feeling the somewhat sweet liquid running down his throat slightly scorching his taste buds. He looked over the rim of the glass peering at his father who seemed contemplative on a subject unknown to him. _

"_Suzaku how do you feel about Britannia?" The other asked suddenly his voice almost whispered in the silence of the room. Suzaku was caught unexpectedly but hadn't shown it, he also didn't feel anything for the other country. It wasn't that he disliked the country he had never thought about it before, it never made a big effect in his course of life._

"_I've never needed to think about it before, why?" Suzaku questioned wondering slightly of the conversation. He heard a sigh release from his father in slight regard._

"_I was in thought of forging an alliance with the Britannians. A merger conjoined by marriage, a marriage specifically between you and one of the daughters of the king. And I wanted to know how you would feel about agreeing to those terms."_

"_An arranged marriage, between me and that of the king's daughters, I see no reason to not to except an offer. Only in which case I would be able to choose the one I would marry." Suzaku stated pointedly, though he was not excepting of these terms at all. He did not want to be forcibly wed to another that he had not known or had the pleasure to know. But he would not bring these points to his father, and if his father agreed to let him be the chooser than he could at least regain some control over the situation. And he knew that he really had no choice in the matter his father would only wed him to a person he had not met anyway if he had not told him first. He at least thought that he should act like Suzaku had some control over the situation, which he did not._

"_Understandable, then we will tell them the good news and that you have agreed. If you are worried about the meeting they are hosting a ball in a few days and we will be attending. You can socialize with the princesses then, I hope that you will make the decision quite quickly though." His father set down his cup after taking another drink, and stood to depart. _

"_Father." Suzaku also stood calling after the retreating figure, before he had a chance to leave. _

"_Yes." _

"_There is matters I still need to discuss with you." Suzaku said looking toward his father's turned figure._

"_I do apologize but there is no time for that, as you know I am busy and have to take my leave. Goodbye son." With that he left out the door mounting his horse his guards following suit and did not look back to his sons fading figure. _

"_No time." Suzaku chuckled but it held no humor as he watched him go, feeling slightly abandoned. 'Goodbye' it would seem that that is all that is said between us and nothing is ever different._

_xXx Five minutes to midnight xXx_

_Suzaku was standing against a wall covered in gold and silver patterns that made his vision swim slightly. He was facing another wall that seemed to enclose in on him the more he stood around watching. He had no idea what he was doing he felt out of place and insignificant, it was a feeling he hadn't been used to and didn't like not at all. He was waiting, waiting for someone but he didn't know who and his patience was short lived as he began to click his tongue anxiously._

_He had been standing in that spot for half an hour and his legs were becoming numb and heavy. He didn't want to move as the feeling of pins and needles would erupt up through his tired legs. Suzaku's hands waving slightly, momentarily brushing against cool metal hinges of a doorframe. The cold shooting up through his fingertips sending a shiver to rack up his spinal column. _

_He bowed his head trying desperately to tune out the slow music drifting in through the open doorway that separated him from the other happy and laughing guests. He could see the shadows of people dancing across the detailed gold marble flooring. Their bodies casting the floor into flickering darkness like a dancing flame that burns endlessly._

"_I apologize to keep you waiting, Suzaku-sama" Suzaku looked up from the gold detail drifting across his slightly blurred vision into soft pools of crystal blue water. Beautiful violet orbs stared at him in apology, and Suzaku couldn't help but look over the many other distinguishing features. The long light cerise colored hair that stopped just above the knee, two thin braids pulling the more dominant hair out of the other's face. Pure alabaster skin that disappeared into a white lace trimmed evening gown that met the floor in an unbidden embrace. Soft laced flowers coated her arms trailing down to small gentle hands. The dress hugged to her well sculpted body and dipped low in the back to show a hint of skin, that would have tempted any man._

"_It is fine princess, a pleasure making your acquaintance." Suzaku bowed deeply before taking her hand in his own slightly larger one and gently pressing his supple lips to her soft pallid skin. He caught the small hue covering her cheeks barely noticeable to the unobservant eye._

"_Arigato gazaimasu, if it wouldn't be any trouble would you like to partake in a dance with me?" The woman asked gazing into emerald orbs, her hands lingering in his own before pulling away. _

"_It would be a pleasure, princess." Suzaku said bowing once again, allowing himself to be lead out towards one of the many exits from the palace and onto a cobblestone paved garden. An elegant stone fountain sat in the middle undisturbed by the soft breeze that whistled through tall oaks and rose bushes._

_They could still hear the music if only faintly cascading out into the dimly lit garden filled with exotic flowers. She led them by the center a few paces away from the trickling fountain. He had positioned himself with his right hand upon her waist and his left gently on her shoulder, while her arms came to wrap loosely around his neck, and they began the dance of acceptance. _

_They had twirled around occasionally dipping and repeating the pattern, following the music while starting a conversation on random things. Suzaku had laughed surprisingly enjoying himself as he danced with one of the princesses. His eyes had closed in the time they had started and he just swayed with her listening to the soft hum of the music. _

_The song was ending but the continued to dance enjoying the other, until they had to cut the dance when he felt a foot upon his own. It hadn't hurt and he opened his eyes to the apologetic azure ones. He smiled letting her know it was fine and they had begun their dance again._

_He hadn't closed his eyes this time and he continued to watch as the princess watched her feet to prevent another accident. Something stirred above him and he cast a glance to toward the palace. A shadow engulfed room filled his vision as something peered at him, strong amethyst eyes looked back at him and he ceased all his movements._

_He couldn't see much of anything else only the very vibrant almost calculating eyes that seemed to pierce him deeply._

_And then it was gone, disappearing into the darkness that engulfed that whole room._

_**Well that is the second chapter, 'Waiting in the rain: part one'. I hope to see you all when I post yet another chapter after such a long time, wish me good luck. **_

_**Me: Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, I'm horrible but if you kill me then I can't post another chapter … keep me alive!**_

_**Shirogane: I say burn the witch to the stake!**_

_**Tatsumi: You can't hurt my Mikadori135, NO!**_

_**Me: *Blush* (Realization) Shirogane.**_

_**Shirogane: Hmm**_

_**Me: What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be supporting the story 'Your mind tells you to run, but you heart tells you to love'?!**_

_**Tatsumi: Yeah, and don't ever try to harm my Mikadori135 or you will become nonexistent. **_

_**Shirogane: Hey! Oh, I'm here on a special case to make sure you update a new chapter so HELLO!**_

_**Me: You don't have to keep tabs on me!**_

_**Shirogane: 'Your mind tells you to run, but you heart tells you to love' just updated so I wanted to make sure this story did to. You're not good at multi-tasking.**_

_**Me: Hey!**_

_**Tatsumi: He's kind of right. (Says in a whispered voice)**_

_**Shirogane: Heheh You should all update if you don't want Mikadori35 to lose all her sanity.**_


End file.
